


Ava Cunningham: Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Choices: It Lives In The Woods, It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I thought I'd put all of my work from Tumblr onto here, so yeah. These are prompts that have been requested from me, in one neat organized place, in case you don't want to look through my masterlist on Tumblr or just hate reading on Tumblr. Find my Tumblr here: https://mlmseangayle.tumblr.com/.





	Ava Cunningham: Prompts

> **_THINGS YOU SAID WHEN I WAS CRYING_ **
> 
> **_AVA X MC_ **

Ava stands in the doorway of their shared apartment, her hands at her side, wiping at her eyes. She walks into the room where MC lays half asleep, mewing in their sleep, their cat attacking their feet. Ava watches for a moment, before moving into the room with soft steps.

Ava scoops up the cat in her arms, kissing her on the nose, before setting her on the floor. She brushes her fingers through her fur as she purrs contently rubbing against Ava’s leg. “Come on, now don’t wake up MC.” Ava scratches her behind the ear, before the cat leaps for her mouse toy leaving Ava alone. Ava walks over to MC before sitting on the bed next to them, kissing them on the temple. MC straightens up looking at Ava with a soft sigh, pulling her in for a hug.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m iconic and easy to miss.” Ava smiles, but a pained smile. MC leans up, wiping the tears from their face. They try to make words, but they don’t come out and Ava looks away. “I’m sorry.”

MC rubs their palm into Ava’s back soothingly. “I didn’t mean to scare you like that or take off. I didn’t know how to handle everything, it was a lot.” MC nods at her, placing a kiss on her neck. Ava turns back to MC who’s still crying with a soft smile. “I know it was wrong to leave during that fight, it was so dumb.”

MC nods, wiping her cheek on Ava’s sleeve. “Barf. These feelings are giving me hives, I think I might actually be allergic to them.” MC laughs at that, through the tears, they can make out her soft smile. “I just, I couldn’t handle the thought of losing you, I know you’ll always be there, but you’re gonna move halfway across the country and I can’t come with you.”

Ava shakes her head, wrapping her legs around MC resting her forehead on their shoulder. “I know it’s stupid to be upset about this, or maybe it’s not, I don’t get the whole feelings thing, but if you go, who do I have besides Cattywampus. Our friends, I know, but they don’t get me the way you do, except Lucas, but still.”

Ava sighs dejectedly. “I know you want to do this, and I’m happy for you, but I can’t help but be sad we won’t be together. I just love you too much to be away.”

MC nods leaning into her touch, crying with her now, she holds them tightly to her chest, running her hand back and forth over her shoulder. “This isn’t the end of us, we have more houses to vandalize, more concretes blocks to break, and more hexes to perform.”

Ava laughs as Cattywampus claws her way in between them curling up on MC’s lap but resting her head on Ava’s knee. They both reach down to pet her, Ava’s hand scratching behind her ear and MC’s putting her body. “I’m keeping Cattywampus.”


End file.
